Gane Over: Episode 12
Soon after W being taken to an emergency room... Matthias) *Head inside a room* DON’T TRY IT! Aerin) I BETTER?! I BETTER HURT YOU?! Matthias) TRY IT! *Holds Destruktus into the room* JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT YOUR ANAKLUSMOS IS COMPLETELY USELESS IN IT’S LITTLE CONTAINMENT CASE! Aerin) SO?! I... Matthias) THAT’S RIGHT, SHUSH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS! Aerin) I’LL SHUSH YOURS! Matthias) WILL YOU?! Aerin) TRY ME! Matthias) NO, YOU TRY ME! Aerin) ERR! *Runs towards the door* Destruktus) *Floats in Aerin’s way* BOOM, BOOM! ( Aerin stops running and stares at Destruktus ) Destruktus) YO, YOU STOP IT THERE! YOU HEAR ME?! MY MASTER DOESN’T WANT ANY OF YOUR TROUBLE. GOT THAT? *Pauses* I SAID GOT THAT?! Aerin) Yeah, sure... Destruktus) UNDERSTOOD?! Aerin) No... Destruktus) BOOM, BOOM?! ( Aerin backs away ) Destruktus) YEAH, YOU BETTER BACK AWAY! I’M A VICIOUS MONSTER, WE DON’T NEED ANY FATAL CONSEQUENCES! DO WE?! I SAID, DO WE?! ( Aerin nods no ) Destruktus) WHAT I THOUGHT! *Floats back to Matthias* Aerin) YAAAAAAH! *Runs towards the door* ( Matthias grabs Destruktus and pulls his hand out and his head out of the door’s opening ) BANG! ( Aerin hits the door, slamming it shut ) Matthias) What do you want?! ???) *Bending over, taking deep breathes* D...He, he...he was going after a kid for money...Decked out in a mask and all...W got in his way...They fought...D shot W...I ran off after him, but lost D... Matthias) ...Gather a team to search and bring him here...Get another team to search for the A, I, V, and Z of this group... ???) Yes...Yes, sir...I understand... Matthias) And X, I really want him here...If you have to hurt him, do so. I want him here at least .001% alive. X) Under...understood, sir. Matthias) GET GOING IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE! *Walks away from X, in a dark hallway* Destruktus) Boom...boom... X) … *Runs into another hallway* In Karen’s room... ( Karen looks out a window, tears running down her face ) Jessica) *Concerned tone* OMG, OMG! *Runs into Karen’s room, immediately hugging her* ( Jessica’s jacket is half on and half off, school bag not zipped all the way, and soaked from rain ) Karen) He’s fine...*Hugs Jessica back* ( They both stop hugging; Jessica sits down into a chair next to Karen’s hospital bed ) Karen) They said he’s fine. Jessica) That’s good. Karen) I only know he was shot...I don’t know where though. Jessica) Well, if it’s not to-''' '''Intelian) If I may take this opportunity, Miss Jessica and Miss Karen, I’d say W was shot in a less sufficient limb, like a hand... ( Karen looks outside, the rain pouring, while water slides down the window ) Matthias continues to walk down a dark hallway... Matthias) *In head* ''Drew, Drew, Drew...Defy me! MY ORDERS! YOU’RE DEADMEAT TO THIS TEAM AND I’LL MAKE SURE YOU’RE NOTHING BUT DEADMEAT NOW!'' ( A hand comes out of the shadows ) ( Matthias stops moving, as the hand touches his shoulder ) Matthias) *Startled* Who...Who’s there?! ???) I heard you need a new A...And I’m the man for it... Matthias) S...Sure...You can be our A. Destruktus) BOOM, GET OFF MY MASTA-BOOM! ???) Await amazement, boss. Matthias) …*Looks out the window, watching X and others leave* '' Gane Over: Episode 12 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts? Comment below. Gane Over: Episode 13 Category:Gane Over Category:Matthias Category:Aerin Category:Destruktus Category:Anaklusmos Category:X Category:Karen Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Intelian Category:A